Thank You
by ayumi-murasaki
Summary: Aphrodit conoce por casualidad a un joven, que era nada mas ni nada menos que un fantasma. Ambos se hacen amigos, sin embargo Afuro comienza a sentir algo mas que amistad ¿Amor?


Bueno, despues de un evento, ser acosada por gente por llevar cosplay de kazemaru y afdas xD decidi hacer un fic de una pareja que si bien, existe y han hecho fics de ella, decidi tambien hacer un one shot, espero que si quede como tal, por que siempre que digo Hare un one chot, termina con 2 o mas capitulos jajajja.

Sin mas, mi humilde fic.

* * *

><p>Antes, todo era de color, todo tenia olor, las cosas eran mas hermosas, pero, de repente, todo se oscurecio, y el recuerdo de una avalancha era lo ultimo que pudo ver.<p>

Su alma, estaba en una escuela, mas bien, en un gimnasio, según las clásicas leyendas escolares, en la tarde aparecia un fantasma de un chico que fallecio en un accidente.

Solo son leyendas, no?

Era de dia, un joven de cabello rubio y largo jugaba futbol con sus amigos, generalmente las horas pasan muy rapido cuando te diviertes, y esta vez, no fue la excepción, terminado el partido todos se dispusieron a abandonar el gimnasio, sin embargo, el balon cayo rebotando hasta el lugar donde se guardan los implementos de educación física.

-Yo ire a buscarlo- dijo el rubio.

-Estas loco- dijo un joven- acaso no sabes que a esta hora se aparece un fantasma.

-No creo en esas cosas, miren, ire a buscarlo y cuando vuelva, les mostrare que los fantasmas no existen.

Asi lo hizo, se dirigio a buscar el balon.

-Aquí estas- dijo mientras se agachaba.

Un viento frio recorre el lugar-Que haces aquí, vienes a molestarme-dijo una voz.

-Jajaja,, no me gustan las bromas, dejen de jugar, ya les dije que los fantasmas no existen.

-No existen los fantasmas, jajaja, eso es muy gracioso, que harias si vieras uno?-dijo la voz.

-No lo se, cuando vea uno te digo.

-Y si me lo dices ahora-dijo la voz apareciéndose en frente del rubio.

El joven en un principio agrando su mirada, pero sonrio al ver al joven fantasma, su cabello era color rosado chicle con unas pinzas, sus ojos eran despiertos, a decir verdad, no parecia un fantasma ordinario.

-Por que no corres?- dijo el joven.

-Debo hacerlo?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien no se asusta conmigo.

-La verdad no me asustan, cierto, me llamo Afuro Terumi, pero mis amigos me llaman Aphrodit- nuevamente sonrie.

-Esto de las presentaciones no se me dan, pero- extendiendo su mano- me llamo Atsuya Fubuki.

-Mucho gusto Atsuya-Kun.

-Atsuya-kun, oye si apenas nos conocemos- protesto el joven fantasma.

-Prefieres Atsuya Chan?

-Esta bien, mejor Atsuya-kun.

Oye Aphrodit, por que demoras tanto, acaso te comio el fantasma?- se escuchaba del otro lado.

-Si que son molestos, sera mejor que me vaya Atsuya-kun, fue un placer conocerte, ahora si creo en fantasmas.

-Como quieras, sabia que de todos modos te daba miedo, ve con tus amigos.

Asi fue, Afuro salio del cuarto con el balon en mano, y siendo molestado con por sus amigos se dirigio a su cuarto, pensando en el joven fantasma.

Volvere mañana- mientras se daba vuelta en su cama.

Al dia siguiente, el joven cumplio y regreso a la misma hora, sin que ninguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

-Que haces aquí? – exclamo el joven fantasma.

-Queria verte – respondio Afuro con una linda sonrisa.

_Queria verme?_

Si los fantasmas tuvieran la posibilidad de demostrar sus emociones, podriamos decir que Atsuya estaria mas que sonrojado.

-tomando asiento- Ayer queria seguir conversando contigo, pero tuve que irme sin despedirme, actue como un malheducado, disculpame por eso- dijo el joven rubio,

-Esta bien, estas disculpado- dijo el fantasma engreídamente.

Por esas cosas, tal vez magicas de la vida, el joven Aphrodit entablo una linda amistad con el pequeño fantasma.

-Dime una cosa.

-Que

-Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, tal vez unos 8 años, la verdad no lo se.

-Aun asi, es mucho tiempo.

-Quien sabe.

-Ademas, debe ser triste estar solo.

-Antes, mi hermano estudiaba aquí, el venia a verme todos los dias.

-Pero y entonces...

-Lo becaron hace 3 años y se fue de la escuela.

-Pero, prefirió una beca en lugar de su hermano?

-Lo conversamos, era lo mejor para el.

-Como se llama

-Shirou, eramos gemelos.

-Entonces, si estuvieses vivo, tendrías unos 15 años, tendrías mi edad.

-Ah! –tomandose la cabeza- no lo se, no digas cosas tan enredadas.

-Para ser un fantasma eres bastante inocuo (inofensivo)

-Puedo cambiar eso –dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

Asi pasaron las horas, los dias, las semanas y Afuro seguia apareciendo en el gimnasio a la misma hora, claro que sin levantar sospechas entre sus compañeros.

Después de todo, se habia hecho amigo de un fantasma, seria el ridículo de toda la escuela.

Una vez que regresaba a su habitación y se lanzaba a su cama, agotado por los estudios, pero, alegre por tener a alguien que lo escuchara, pensaba en lo triste que seria una vez que el se graduara y tuviera que dejar la escuela.

Por que no dejo de pensar en el, acaso me estare volviendo loco – Ahhhhh! Abrazando su

almohada y rodando por su cama- No puede ser sera que-

-Callate y dejame dormir- reclamo uno de sus compañeros de habitación.

-Perdon Suzuno, no era mi intención molestarte a esta hora.

-Mas te vale, la proxima vez, te lanzo a Nagumo, y el si que tiene el sueño pesado.

-Tendre cuidado – dijo el joven con una gotita en la sien.

Realmente...me enamore de un fantasma?

Al dia siguiente, Afuro se arreglo y fue al jardín a cortar unas rosas.

Si realmente lo amo, debo confesarle mis sentimientos adecuadamente.

-Atsuya-kun estas aquí?

-Si, que te pasa que llegaste tan arreglado, sera que es tu cumpleaños?

-No, te equivocas –con una sonrisa – queria hablar algo serio contigo.

-Otro de tus temas enredados?

-Hablo demasiadas cosas extrañas?

-Bueno, un poco, pero es agradable tenerte aquí, quiero decir, me gusta tu compañía Ay! Atsuya que cosas estas diciendo – el joven fantasma se daba vueltas.

-No te preocupes Atsuya, yo tambien pienso lo mismo. Traje algo para ti.

-dandose vuelta- que es?

-Son unas rosas, me acorde de ti y te las tras trage, voy a dejarlas por...aquí.-sonrojado-

-Que te pasa? – estas nervioso, anda. Cuentame que te ocurre.

Vamos Afuro, se hombre y dile lo que sientes, después, podran llamarte el loco del instituto, pero da el paso, vamos!

-Yo...

-Yo que? –levantando una ceja-

-Yo... –mas sonrojado-

-Ya dilo, me pones las pinzas de punta –reclamo el fantasma.

-Te amo. Listo, ya lo dije- ahora puedo salir corriendo o puedo esperar.

-Me amas?... Estas loco.

-Lo se, pero te amo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no me importa si tu me crees loco, o si toda la escuela se entera, no me importa – dándose la vuelta.

-No te vayas –reacciono Atsuya- Por favor, perdona, es que, nunca nadie me ha dicho eso, no se que hacer.

-Puedo darte un beso? –pregunto Afuro dejando al descubierto su nerviosismo.

-Un beso! –dijo exaltado- pero soy un fantasma, lo olvidas, sera como besar al viento.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Esta bien.

Pero, tal como Atsuya lo dijo, fue como besar al viento.

De repente una luz, casi ensegadora alumbro el cuarto.

-Que... esta pasando Atsuya?

-No lo se.

La luz rodeo al joven fantasma, y de su espalda salieron unas bellísimas alas.

-Ya veo, lo que mas querias antes de morir, no solo era seguir jugando futbol, sino que tambien, ser amado.

-Eso significa, que ahora puedo irme?

-Si –dijo Afuro entristecido.

-Gracias Aphrodit, por fin, podre dormir en paz- tocando su pecho- pero yo siempre estare aquí-señalando su corazon.

-Si, siempre estaras aquí, siempre.

-Gracias por haberme amado, y por hacer de mis dias los mejores- debo irme- pero antes.

Atsuya poso sus labios en los del entristecido Afuro, sin embargo esta vez el beso tuvo otro sentido,

-Dejare esto contigo- tocando nuevamente su pecho Afuro tuvo unas bellas alas.

-Son tuyas, usalas cuando juegues futbol, asi estare tambien contigo.

-Claro- lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos- siempre estaras en mi corazon.

Asi fue como Atsuya se conviertio en angel y dejo parte de el en Aphrodit, el joven rubio secándose las lagrimas regreso a su cuarto.

-Otra vez tarde – reclamo Suzuno.

-Dejame en paz.

-Claro, ve a dormir, por cierto, que te ha pasado, tienes otra cara-pregunto el peliblanco.

-Quien sabe, la respuesta solo esta dentro de mi...

* * *

><p>Ya se, no es como para llorar, para ser un fic pequeño, me tomo tiempo, incluso en pleno preu aprovechaba de escribir algunos fragmentos jajaja, espero que haya sido de su agrado, va con amorsh para mi amiga noru-chin que cosplayo de Atsuya en el evento pasado *3*<p> 


End file.
